A Christmas Surprise
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: What happens when Makoto gets the best Christmas present she could ever ask for? And what about Ami? Read and find out. Ami/Mako


A Christmas Surprise

On Christmas Eve Makoto had planned to have her friends come over to spend Christmas with each other.

Makoto heard a knock on the door. She goes out of the kitchen and opens the door to find Ami standing there looking like she was about to fall over. Makoto took all the boxes out of Ami's hands and put them under the tree. Makoto goes up to Ami and hugs her. Ami hugs her back and starts to chat with Makoto.

"You're here early aren't you. That really isn't surprising. I'm glad you're here first because i told the others which ever one gets here first gets to open their gift early, and, since you're here first, you get to open yours now." Makoto said and picked up one of Ami's presents and hands it to her.

Ami blushed taking the rectangle box from Makoto. Once the box was opened she gasped at what she saw...

There, in her hand, was a white gold bracelet. The bracelet had blue sapphires and in the middle of the entire bracelet was the engraved symbol of Mercury. In Ami's eyes it was the best thing she had ever gotten for Christmas. Ami looked at Makoto, with tears in her eyes, and hugs the tall girl's waist. Makoto smiles, noting that Ami only cried when she got something that she really liked, and hugged her back. The next thing they know the others are behind them out of breath.

Makoto and Ami sweatdropped and started to laugh. The others eventually gave in and laughed also. Then Usagi said, "I guess Ami was sure to win that one because we did our shopping while you were preparing."

Rei chipped in and said, "Yeah, but we would have been here sooner if Meatball Head wouldn't have got side-tracked by the candy in the stores."

Usagi whined and then they started to have their feast.

* * *

After the feast, Usage begged Makoto to let them open one gift, but of course the brunette said no. Usagi whined for about five minutes then fell asleep. Ami had set up her sleeping bag and noticed that Makoto just lied down on the bed staring at the ceiling hoping that her Christmas wish would come true. Unfortunately for her, Ami came beside her and lied beside her. Makoto looked at Ami surpised that Ami would do that. Makoto looked at Ami then smiled.

"Good night, Ami. See you tomorrow morning." Makoto said as she hugged Ami close while the blue-haired girl fell asleep. Makoto smiled and had some thoughts going through her head. _Even if my wish doesn't come true I'm glad that I at least have her friendship, and that is good enough for me_. And with that last thought, Makoto fell asleep with Ami in her arms.

_Christmas Morning..._

Makoto woke up and found Ami and the others sleeping. She gets out of the bed and walks to the living room and stares wide-eyed at all the boxes under the tree. Makoto jogs to her room and practically yells, "Everyone wake up it's Christmas!" Makoto runs to the living room only to fall down by getting trampled. The girls all grab the presents that are theirs and they all agree to let Ami open hers first.

Ami takes Usagi's gift and opens it to find a picture of all the scouts, in their uniforms, framed. Ami then takes Rei's gift to find a pair of dolphin earrings. Ami takes Minako's gift to find a Sailor Mercury action figure. Ami then notices another gift, but it isn't from Rei, Minako, or even Usagi...it is from Makoto.

Ami unwraps the gift to find a blue teddy bear with a little light blue nose, little sewn on earrings, a snowflake embroidered on the bear's chest, and Ami's name embroidered on the bottom of one of it's feet. Ami looks at Makoto and smiles hugging the tall girl first then all of the others. Makoto smiles and watches as the others unwrap their gifts.

"Mako-chan?"

"Yes Ami-chan?"

"It's your turn to open your gifts." Ami says handing Makoto the gift from Usagi: a picture of all the sailor scouts framed. From Rei: Lightning bolt earrings. From Minako: Sailor Jupiter action figure. The last gifts she got were both from Ami. Makoto opened the first one then found a jade earring and necklace set. The necklace had the sign of Jupiter engraved into the stone. Makoto smiled at Ami then opens the next gift to find...a picture of her and Ami in a picture just smiling. The frame had the words "Best Friends Forever" engraved in green jade letters. Makoto looked as if she were about to cry and held the picture frame close to her. She hugs Ami and then the others and wipes her eyes.

The girls go into the living room and sit down to watch a movie. Ami sits next to Makoto and then the strangest noise was heard from Usagi. Usagi squeals. Makoto and Ami look at Usagi confused.

"Usagi what are you squealing about?"

"Why don't you look up and you'll know why I'm squealing."

Ami and Makoto look up only to blush to find a mistletoe hanging down above their heads. Ami gave Makoto the 'why did you put that there' look. Usagi clapped her hands.

"Now Ami-chan and Mako-chan have to..." Usagi giggles.

"Don't say it"

"To..."

"Usagi-chan"

"Kiss."

"If we do will you leave us alone for the rest of the day about this?" Usagi nodded her head then, the next thing anyone knew, Ami put her arms around Makoto's neck and kissed her on the lips. Makoto was shocked at first then started to kiss back. Ami pulled away and smiled at Makoto.

"I love you Mako-chan. I have always loved you from the moment i saw you." Ami said.

"I have always loved you too, Ami. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mako-chan."

The two kissed again as if to end the Christmas day.

A/N- I don't own Sailor Moon so please be nice. Please rate and review thank you.


End file.
